Does Evil Really Exist?
by ChloboShoka
Summary: In a healthy relationship with Naruto. Sakura reflects on her past feelings for Sasuke and how both guys helped her become a stronger person. Narusaku & AntiSasusaku


Disclaimer: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke along with other characters mentioned are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto and this story was written for fans. Thanks for reading.

Does Evil Really Exist?

_"You're annoying."_

It only took one sentence. That sentence alone broke her heart. When she was a child she was far from the confident woman she was today. Twenty years ago, Sakura Haruno was a timid child with a huge forehead with little confidence; and she was bullied because of that.

Then along came Ino Yamanaka, one of the most prettiest girls of the village to her rescue. She defended Sakura against her bullies. Now all those who bullied her in the past looked up to her; Sakura was now their role model. Sakura remembered beautiful memories of flying petals, graceful butterflies and golden summers with Ino. Through Sakura's eyes, it was perfection.

Then along came a boy that would change her life forever: Sasuke Uchiha. The guy changed Sakura's life forever: both for better and for worse. Sasuke had a traumatic childhood and he gave in to the hate, it was what killed him in the end. Sasuke was pleasing; he was always the top of the class and always the talk of the town.

_Oh Sasuke is so great and so handsome. I wish he was mine._

Sakura's friendship with Ino turned into a bitter rivalry. Looking back now, Sakura wished that she hadn't had been so selfish. She wished that she didn't put her friendships at jeopardy for the sake of one boy. Then Sakura was assigned to be in Sasuke's team. She felt as if she had won.

_"Bitch. I'll kill you."_

Stick and stones hurt just a little, and words can stab harder. She remembered the times when Sasuke tried to kill Sakura: he only succeeded in spirit. Then Sakura was reborn. Sakura could never forget the day when Sasuke left her in tears. Her feelings unrequited and her heart shattered. That day turned out to be the greatest day of her life. It hurt, but it was true what they said; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Sasuke was the best thing Sakura never had. She now knew if they were together that they would make each other unhappy. He had tried to kill her many times when she was friend-zoned. What if they were married? Would Sasuke abuse her? For most of her teenage life she pictured herself with Sasuke and now the image is unpleasant.

What would Sakura be? A submissive wife gives her man a wash with her own tears? Be a whore on the side? No! That wasn't Sakura. It wasn't about Sasuke anymore. She had made her decision that it was all about her and it was time to focus on the ones who loved her for who she was?

So what if she was annoying or self centered? So what if she had a temper. Sakura now knew who were true friends were like Naruto, Lee and Ino. Sakura reflected over her eventful childhood and she could honestly say that she was stronger than ever. It took her a while, but she felt she can finally say something that she should have said a long time ago: fuck him. She had changed since the twelve year old that graduated from the academy. She was an adult with a bright future and was the mother to the most beautiful blonde children anyone had ever known.

There are still times when Sakura feels like she can't take anymore. Whilst she was giving birth to her first child, she found the pain unbearable and then she passed out. As she lost consciousnesses the image of Naruto came to her. His bright blue eyes and blonde hair invaded her mind and she became blessed with the promises he kept.

"YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA!"

Sakura instantly opened her eyes and kept on pushing until Neji Uzumaki was born. Neji was a heavy baby with broad shoulders. Sakura thought as soon as the head was out that the worst part was over; but she should have known have pregnancy was never predictable. Neji was named after the famous late jonin, Neji Hyuga. It seemed to have a nice ring to it.

A year later, Sakura gave birth to a girl called Bianca. There was no doubt that Bianca was a feisty child and she was only four years old. But Sakura could see that both her children had great potential to go anywhere they wanted in the big wide world.

She didn't think Sasuke was evil: only his actions. Sakura felt that she had no choice but to keep her children away from Sasuke. It was for their own protection. It was not easiest choice to wipe Sasuke out of her life completely, but she felt it was the smartest move she ever made.


End file.
